In certain types of games such as bingo, though not limited thereto, a plurality of uniform chips, tokens, coins or cards are employed in the playing of the game. Often the tokens, chips, coins or cards are in a pile upon a table or in a bowl and can be grasped and picked up one at a time and placed where required. Often in playing bingo, for example, a person will have a plurality of cards and wherein it is difficult sometimes to manually hold sufficient tokens at one time and to successively apply them to the corresponding cards as the numbers are called.
Heretofore, there have been difficulties involved in manually grasping one or a plurality of tokens or coins and for the accurate positioning and placing of the token at a specific location upon game board pursuant to a predetermined pattern and successive calling of numbers as in the case of bingo and possibly other games.